A popular food item which is preferably prepared over an open fire or barbecue is commonly called a kabob. Such a dish generally comprises small pieces of marinated meat stuck on a skewer and often alternated with pieces of onion, tomato, mushrooms, etc. Heretofore, the skewers used for kabobs were relatively long and required some form of fixture to support or hold them as the kabob was roasted or broiled.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a plurality of relatively short kabob skewers and to maintain them at an optimum distance from heat producing barbecue or grille.
Another object of the invention is to provide a holding device for a plurality of kabobs that can be easily turned so as to provide uniform cooking or roasting of the kabob pieces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multiple kabob holder that is easy to load and unload and yet holds each kabob skewer firmly in place during the cooking process.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a multiple kabob holder that is particularly well suited for ease and economy of manufacture.